


(Podfic) Alcohol is Never the Answer

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crime Scenes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is cooking with non-human meat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, References to Alcohol, Will Graham is secretly in love, Will is a Mess, will is one awkward bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: When Will is at a crime scene, he gets a call about one of his brothers. It irritates him.





	(Podfic) Alcohol is Never the Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alcohol is Never the Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853610) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> Hello Lovelies! Thanks so much for all the Kudos and Comments so far for this series. I have the next nine stories recorded and edited and I am working hard on the other ten. I plan to post every week from this point so, keep watch!
> 
> And just FYI, I am using my own experience with southern accents when you hear anyone speaking with any kind of drawl. When Will speaks with a southern accent that is actually really close to what I'm working with ;D and Will's Dad is based on an older man I used to know when I was still participating in church. 
> 
> I hope you guys love it, and thanks again to Azure_K_Mello for allowing me to podfic these. Such Fun!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3vhncv62aaz6lve/Alcohol_is_Never_the_Answer_by_Azure_K_Mello.mp3) | **Size:** 31.72 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:53

Soundcloud:


End file.
